


Of Showers & Goo

by cosu_pmu



Series: Coming out of the Showers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Food Goo is evil, Gen, Team Bonding, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosu_pmu/pseuds/cosu_pmu
Summary: Bathing is usually seen as a private action. It's you and the tub, no one else; Right? So why is Allura, Pidge, and Lance going to bathe at the same time? Why would Lance go with the two girls? Unless..._______Rated T strictly for language and mentions of nude bodies obviously ☺





	Of Showers & Goo

**Author's Note:**

> This was thought of and planned out late at night but I thought this could be pretty funny and fun to write. And it was! I suppose it was more me projecting myself onto my fave characters as usual.

Lance walked into the dining hall, yawning loudly and stretching his arms above his head. “Good morning everybody!” Lance greeted, taking his usual seat next to Keith who, at the very moment Lance walked in, shoveled his food goo down his throat. 

Hunk was the first to greet him with a simple smile and clap on the back, followed by Keith who hummed in acknowledgment and raised his hand for a short wave. Shiro walked in with Coran, those two discussing the training deck’s settings. Allura gave the blue paladin a small smile. Pidge just gave a curt nod before settling back into their seat, clearly still not awake fully. 

Lance, being the big brother character, noticed this and gently tapped his fingers on the green paladin’s shoulder. “What’s wrong Pidge? You’ve been talking to too many space babes all night?” The table lightly chuckled at Lance’s small joke, but surprisingly Pidge just lifted her head and groaned. 

“Something like that. I’ve been trying to come up with a certain type of tracker who will give us more information about a certain planet. For example, have you ever wondered how many newer space malls we’ve passed so far? That’s what this tracker will do for us in case we need a sudden restock.”

Allura and Shiro were the first to praise her first, followed by the rest of the team. Pidge looked happy at the good appraisal she was getting but her smile dropped a fraction. “Well, like I said, I’ve been trying. I’ll get it soon enough, but I can’t say it’s ready yet.” Lance spoke up this time, giving a genuine smile, “With you working on it? No doubt, just remember to take breaks cause then you’ll end up as drained as you are right now.”

Pidge gave a sarcastic laugh but delivered a thumb up soon after. 

After breakfast, the team headed to the training deck to spar against one another.  
________________________________________  
Later that same quintant, team Voltron gathered in the dining hall for dinner and everyone was still working off the last strand of adrenaline they had. Keith and Lance bantered as usual, but as of lately, their arguments have been peaceful and over strange topics. 

“Oh my God, Keith, Mothman has to be 70% man and 30% moth. Like a human man but ripped and he has moth wings.” “Lance, but what if it’s switched around? 30% man, 70% moth. A GIANT moth, Lance.”

The two boys went uninterrupted for a couple of minutes, no one really wanting to get into this debate. Keith and Lance grabbed their plates and walked briskly over to the dispensing nozzles. “I’m just saying Keith, the OG pictures of Mothman showed him more as a humanoid. The statue in West Point is super jacked too!” Lance gestured wildly with his hands, forcing his hand to accidentally clamp down on the nozzle and shoot out food goo.

Straight in his face, splashing onto Pidge and Allura who got too close.

“Ah, SHIT!” Lance cried loudly, instantly releasing the spigot and desperately wiping green goo from his eyes. “Language!” Shiro shouted, watching the whole ordeal with the tiniest glint of mirth in his eyes. Keith started laughing a little too loudly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Hunk worriedly tried to help his teammates with a napkin but to no avail.  
Pidge sighed loudly tried to scrub her shirt, only to have the extremely malleable goo to jump and land in her hair. Her face was less than disappointed, to say the least. Allura laughed at Pidge’s attempt only for her to slip on the food goo and have her land face-first into a pile of goo. 

Now everyone was laughing. Even Coran who helped the princess stand.

Pidge turned and started walking to the doors when Lance squeaked and bashfully scratched his cheek. “Pidge, Allura, I’m super sorry for all of this, but could you help me walk to the bathing area? That goo is capable of blinding a person y’know.”

Pidge opened her mouth to retort in some way but Coran interrupted. “Ah, no can do Lance, my boy. Unfortunately, the men's’ bathing area is closed off, for now, that last battle took out some of the west wing’s power. I’m afraid the women's’ bathroom is the only one that’s working properly right now.” As he explained, Lance’s eyes itched from the food particles still in them and his vision was heavily blurred. 

“So I have to wait to get this green stuff out of my face and hair?” Lance’s voice was whiny and exaggerated. Pidge giggled under her breath as Allura hid a smile behind her hand.

“No, I’m sure it’ll be fine if Lance joins me and Pidge to wash the goo off.” Allura’s voice was hiding obvious amusement but she disregarded it and grabbed Lance’s arm to lead him away.

As much as Lance joked around, Allura still realized when a paladin needed help. 

The rest of the team watched the two girls stalk off with Lance but shrugged it off. What could go wrong?  
________________________________________

Allura’s grip on his arm lessened as they got closer to the washroom, Pidge leading the way and complaining to Lance about stains and priorities. That reminded Lance that his shirt was more than likely dirtied too. He sighed and dug his palm into his right eye, trying to scrap some blurriness. 

“You alright there, buddy?” Pidge asked with a small voice. Lance nodded and grinned before jabbing a thumb to his chest. “Nothing I can’t handle Pidgeon. Though, I would like to see again soon.”

Allura laughed quietly at his side and patted his arm. “Don’t worry Lance soon you’ll be fine.” She said with a weird grin on her face. 'That grin looks familiar,' Pidge thought. 'It’s the same grin she gave me when she questioned me back on Arus. Does Allura know something about Lance that I don’t?'

Lance thanked Allura quickly and walked into the room with showers, tubs, and sinks plastered side by side of one another. The room was extravagant, not quite different from the men's’ room but still had the aura of a dignified woman. The lighting was one part, a warm glow cast from dimmed light structures around the room.

“How fancy.” Lance bluntly said, wasting no time to strut over to the nearest sink and started to splash water on his gooey face. Pidge quickly caught Allura’s hand when the other girl tried to do the same as Lance and motioned for her to lean down. 

“I saw that wired smile on your face right now. What do you know about Lance that I don’t by now?” Pidge was clearly excited for the new information and couldn’t hide her own smile from the Altean. The said Altean just grinned at Pidge before smoothing the smaller girl’s hair. “Just like we gave you time to come clean about being female, we will do the same for Lance. You can’t force someone to tell you their secret if they aren’t ready. But don’t worry, I’m positive you’ll know by the end of tonight.”

With that, Allura went to a shower stall and started her own shower. Pidge grumbled about honesty but Allura did make a point, however, that left Pidge with more questions than answers. “I’ll just find out on my own then.” Pidge threw her shirt off and started testing the temperature of the shower's spray.

When Lance came back up to dry his face, he still had pieces of dried goo in his hair and on his shirt. “Hey, I can see again!” He perked up at his vision and squinted at his reflection in the mirror. Taking in his state of discomfort from the goo, he glanced around until his eyes spotted Pidge’s form retreating into a shower stall. 

With a quiet huff through his nose, Lance glanced down at his gooey and wet shirt and decided it’d be best if he was clean too. Lance grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over head, revealing his black chest binder. It was wet too, Great as if getting out of it dry wasn’t hard enough. He thought, wriggling his upper body to get it off as he stumbled to the nearest curtain. His arm looped through the head hole and his head was stuck squished between his arm and shoulder. “Greaaaaat.”

Pidge poked her already damp head out her own curtain and glanced at the third curtain, where Lance was standing, trapped in his binder. Pidge squinted and nodded, “Yeah that’s Lance. What’s he wearing?” She mumbled to herself. “Lance! Are you okay over there?” Pidge called out to her friend and didn’t miss how he tensed for a couple of seconds before breathing deeply and simply leaned forward. 

“Actually, no. No, I’m actually stuck in my binder-“ 'So that’s what he’s wearing,' “-and honestly, I could use some help getting out of it. Do, do you mind?” His voice trailed off at the end and Pidge noticed his discomfort growing.

Pidge shook her head, but noticing he couldn’t see her, she made a small hum. “Nah, I don’t mind. Where do I pull?” She took several steps over to Lance’s lanky form and looked at his situation carefully. “Just pull up from the bottom over my head.” His voice was shaky, probably from nerves or probably from exertion on his strained body. 

Pidge did as she was told; It took a few tries but soon enough she was able to pop Lance’s torso free from the confines of the black trap. Pidge handed it gingerly to Lance and he gladly took it before tossing it to his pile of clothes. Now they stared at each other, silently wanting the other to start talking. 

It was Lance who began.

“So I’m sure you’re wondering about the chest binder.” An approving noise rang through the air. “And from the gist of it, a binder doesn’t usually come with a person who’s cis.” Another affirmative. “So, guessing from how you’re a child prodigy and all, I’m sure you’ve realized I’m not actually biologically male.” A nod.

Lance was about to apologize, but Pidge must’ve seen where this was heading so she held up a hand to silence him. “Listen, Lance-

I don’t care whether you’re purple, green, aquatic, terrestrial, or a cat. What I care about is that you feel okay enough for me to know this. Because right now, I’m taking a wild guess that only Allura and I know so far. If that's the way you want to keep it, for now, I'm fine with it. Because what I really care about right now is how you feel. You guys gave me time to come clean about my real identity, now it's my turn to give you time. We're in this together, remember?”

Lance nodded this time before Allura poked her wet head from the curtain and looked between the two talking, both nude from waist up. “He told me after he had realized that he was lacking the proper testosterone supplements he left back on his home planet.” Her voice startled both paladins and she laughed at how they simultaneously jumped.

Lance cleared his throat before he turned to Pidge. Looking at her with the utmost gratitude and admiration, he hugged her with his arm, squeezing her shoulder with his hand. Whispering in a low voice, full of raw emotion, a “Thank you Pidge,” was said.

From then on, Lance, Allura, and Pidge all bathed together as a tradition. It was their own bonding moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Maybe how the rest of team Voltron react to their blue paladin being trans? Or how they misunderstand the bathing tradition among the three new best friends?
> 
> Kudos and Comments help a lot! ☺♥


End file.
